The following projects will be investigated: A. A complete characterization of citrate synthetase, glycogen phosphorylase and G6P dependent glycogen synthetase. B. Methodology will be finalized for isolation and quantitative determination of the citric acid cycle intermediates and related amino acids. C. The effect of exposing differentiating cells to exogenous glucose will be determined with respect to the relative accumulation of G6P, glycogen, cellulose and trehalose. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Wright, B.E.: The usefulness of developmental mutants in the analysis of biochemical differentiation. In ASM Conference on Cell Differentiation and Communication (1975) (M. Dworkin and L. Shappiro, eds.) Am. Soc. Microbiol. pp 500-507. Wright, B.E. and Killick, K.A.: Trehalose metabolism during sporulation in Dictyostelium. In Sixth International Sport Conference, pp 73-84 (ed. P. Gerhardt, R. Costilow and H. Sadoff) A,. Soc. Microbiol. (1975).